KUZCHIVES:The Firelords History Vol. I
April 7, 661 - Current Time in 4 Elements world. (xxx-xxx) = Reign. = Life dates. * = Currently reigning. TBB = To Be Born. Double Dot = Living next in lines. Triple Dot = To Be Born next in lines. ---- '~ Firelords of the Fire Nation ~ ' ***--Brock-- (?-?) _ * ***--Zach-- (?-?) _ * **Kenton Jr. (?-?) _* 5 **Kenton (?-?) _* 26 | Had Kenton Jr. at age 21 *8. Ken (654-661) 7* 52 | Had Kenton at age 26 | Became Firelord at age 45 *7. Ez (593-654) 61 > 98 | Had Ken at age 46 | Became Firelord at age 30 *6. Fner (518-593) 75 <502-600> 98 | Had Ez at age 45 | Became Firelord at age 16 *5. Jenson Jr. (457-518) 61 <442-518> 76 | Had Fner at age 60 | Became Firelord at age 15 *4. Jenson (393-457) 64 <372-457> 85 | Had Jenson Jr. at age 70 | Became Firelord at age 21 *3. Ton (319-393) 74 <298-393> 95 | Had Jenson at age 53 | Became Firelord at age 21 *2. Ozen (274-319) 45 <255-335> 80 | Had Ton at age 45 | Became Firelord at age 19 *1. Hin (203-274) 71 <203-275> 72 | Had Ozen at age 52 | Became Firelord when born ---- Stats of Future (Unknown) -Ken: (654-674) 20 (Resigned for Kenton) <609-692> 83 (Died of natural causes) -Kenton: (674-715) 41 (Resigned for Kenton Jr.) <635-723> 88 (Died of Heart Attack) -Kenton Jr. (715-758) 43 (Died in office) <656-758> 102 (Died of natural causes) -Zach (758-789) 31 <690-790> 100 (Died of natural causes) -Brock (789-826) 37 (Died in office) <720-826> 106 (Died of lung cancer/natural causes) ---- The Sunlords. They were different, and had no interest in politics and never made a political structure of the Fire Nation. They believed in peace, and no war. They had sacred powers that they inherited from worshipping the God(s) of Fire. They built great chapels and churches and huts and statues. The Fire Nation was much more spiritual and sacred in their reigns. Once the Firelords came, they built more structure, and the Fire Nation began growing much more population. Now it is the greatest in manufacturing in the world. Sunlords of the Fire Nation *5. Ran (153-203) 50 <138-203> 65 | Had Hin at age 50 *4. Asrah (88-153) 65 <76-153> 77 | Had Ran at age 62 *3. Latifis (40-88) 48 <12-88> 76 | Had Asrah at age 64 *2. Artis (3 BN - 40) 43 <80 BA - 40> 120 | Had Latifis at age 32 *1. Annis (67 BN - 3 BN) 64 <99 BA - 3 BA> 89 | Had Artis at age 19 Before the sacred Sunlords, who inherited power of the Fire God(s), the Sun Warriors reigned over the ancient Fire Nation. At this time though, almost 1000 years ago and more, it was called the Fire Lands. The Sun Warriors were mean and harsh brutal tough people, and made the warriors and army they had that way. The Sun Warriors were violent and thirsted for blood. They led many battles and wars of the ancient times, getting more land. There are legends saying the Fire Lands once spread far into the Earth Kingdom. There is a 7 year gap between Sun Warrior Hadis and Sunlord Annis. This is due to a large super storm that destroyed most of the Fire Lands and Earth Kingdom. The majority died, and a plague spread, killing even more. This destroyed most of the ancient Fire Nation and its buildings. Hadis’ daughter Annis lived though, and Hadis died shortly after of the plague at age 105. The Gods of Fire did this because they seen the Sun Warriors and ancient times, were evil and all needed destroyed. The young Annis was given the power of the Gods, and founded the Sunlord long later. She founded the sacred ways and worshippings. ---- Sun Warriors of the Fire Nation (Lands) *2. Hadis (154 BN - 60 BN) 94 <149 BA - 60 BA> 105 | Had Annis at age 70 *1. Georg (177 BN - 154 BN) 23 <237 BA - 154 BA> 83 | Had Hadis at age 78 *Many more. Georg founded the modern Sun Warrior tribes. Any leaders before Georg, are leaders of separate tribes spread around the Fire Lands, and may be undocumented. Legends say Georg was the son of the Fire God’s son, Flamis. Flamis made him with no mistress, he wanted to make a royal bloodline. It continues directly today. ---- The Legend of Hin and the Fire Nation Sunlord Ran was Hin’s mother, who right after she had Hin, she thought it was time for a new beginning to the world. Right soon after he was born, she left him on a rock in the Woods on the Sacred Mountain (in the northern tip of the Fire Nation in 203). She left a special power in Hin. She left the world and sacrificed herself (she wanted to though, she didn’t have too) for her son to start a new thing. She left a stone with inscribed language on it, talking about it. Hin never knew his mother, but grew up knowing what happened--with an elderly woman in the South Fire Nation. Firetopia never existed yet, but a village sat where it would be 400 years later. Hin grew up here, and over time he start building it bigger. Hin was a very creative imaginative boy, and over time growing up, he used his awesome fire power and strength to build Firetopia. Hin founded the official Fire Nation in 245. By the time Hin was in his 50’s, he had mostly completed Firetopia. Hin had a large castle built right in the middle, above the area where he lived most of his life with the elderly woman. The elderly woman died when he was in his early 20’s, and he buried her right there under the hut where she lived. The Fire Castle was built right on top of all of this. Hin then moved in with his family. Hin had one son, Ozen, in 255 when he was 52. He raised Ozen in the way his mother/guardian (the elderly woman), taught him. Hin died at age 72 in 275. The Fire Nation mourned greatly over its founder, and Ozen took the Firelord name at age 19. The Fire Stone is the stone that was inscribed with fire that Hin slept as a newborn next to when Ran left and wrote. It still sits on the Sacred Mountain today. The stone has been attempted to be pulled from the ground Ran put it in. So far, no one has been successful (Ran locked it in there with godly power so). Firelord Ez ordered people to stop trying to pull it out, as it is disrespectful to Hin and the Sunlords. ---- *Hin founded the Fire Nation Republic in 245. *Fner founded the modern day Fire Nation; the Supreme Republic of the Fire Nation. Along with that, Fner is the official first Supreme Lord of the Fire Nation in 560. Current time events: September, 31, 654- Ez resigns as Supreme Lord of the Fire Nation November 1, 654 - Ken becomes and is coronated as Supreme Lord of the Fire Nation February 11, 655 - Prince Kenton and the FN celebrates his 20th, birthday (b. 635) March 28, 656 - Grand-Prince, Kenton Jr., is born to Prince Kenton and Princess ______ July 2, 656 - Firelord Ken signs the Fire Act XIII adding 310 troops to the Fire Nation Army/Lowers the Tax Sector by $9,500 December 10, 656 - Firelord Ken investigates the 6th (VI) militia at Base Karhun. January 1, 657 - A massive raid kills 14 Fire Nation soldiers at Fort Frostmoth. August 4, 657 - The Fire Family vacations to the Southern Air Nomad resort. September 3, 657 - Firelord Ken and Prince Kenton travel to Zacuma, FN. January 1, 658 - Taxes raise t0 $5.96, and the FN Economy goes to $34,500,780 from $30,345,679 January 1-28, 658 - Many meetings and negotiations. Stays the same. February 10, 658 - Firelord Ken investigates the 7th militia (VII) at Base Tokuma. October 2, 658 - Elder Isla, wife of Elder Ez and mother of Firelord Ken, dies in her sleep at age 96 of natural causes. July 1, 659 - Firelord Ken leads a assault on North Earth Kingdom waters January 1, 660 - New Decade and New Year celebrations are held worldwide, large celebration at Firetopia/FN Capital. Category:KUZCHIVES Category:March 21 2013 Category:4 Elements